Butterfly Effect
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: A butterfly's wings flutter once with the delicacy of a feather landing on a smooth pond, and a devistating hurricane rages on the other side of the world. We call this the butterfly effect. One small detail can alter the fabric of time. SEQUEL TO TIME. The consequences of Alice's time travel are more drastic than planned and lead to a race against the clock to save Edward's life.
1. Chapter 1

**_*PROLOGUE*_**

* * *

_How could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

-Paramore, When it Rains

* * *

A young man kneels by the elderly woman's bed, anguish so clear on his face; it hurt to look at him. His father, his strong, powerful father, can't stand to look at him. There is far too much pain for both him and his son to bear.

"Please. Please, no!" his tone a mere breath, sobs escape his lips as he begs, but there are no tears for this pain.

"There's nothing you can do, son. This is how it is supposed to happen…" he trails off; he knows that there is nothing, nothing, he could say to heal this invisible wound.

"Where did I go wrong?" his son whispers in tormented agony as every heartbeat monitored grows fainter and slower with every excruciating second that passes.

"You did nothing worthy of retribution. It was what you thought was right. You let her live." Each heartbeat echoes in the room like a ticking clock. Time was running out, slipping through their fingers like grains of sand. Soon there would be no more fragments left to spare.

"I'm so sorry, Bella.. If I had the power to go back, I would do anything to make it happen. I would let you remember. Forgive me, please… I love you. And you never knew.." His words had gradually grown from being accompanied by the hollow beep of the heartbeat to his tortured voice being the only sound in the room.

The only sound in the room.

-:-

A young woman with pitch black hair and striking pale skin watched from the hospital window, unseen and unheard through the miserable loss going on only a few feet away from her. She slowly closed her eyes, trying with all of her might not to scream.

Because now she had seen this happen twice.

**Two in one night. I feel good. Hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Important author's note: I realized writing this that it would be so much easier to explain the whole present, future, present of the future thing.

This story is TECHNICALLY in the Breaking Dawn "time zone" because Bella is a vampire in the main parts. So whenever I say "Present" it means the Breaking Dawn time zone where Bella is a vampire- when they blew up the Volvo was the present.

When I say "The past" it means while Bella is human and attending Forks High school- after future Alice and future vampire Bella leave and Bella fell on the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So you think you know_

_How the story goes._

_Are. You. Ready. For. This?_

Are You Ready- Three Days Grace

_

* * *

_

****

The Past (Bella is human)

My boots made a soft _tap_ on the concrete as I surfaced from the car when Edward opened the door. I gave him my thanks by smiling at him before turning to examine the back door of the silver car. Of course, there wasn't a dent from where I landed on the Volvo a month ago. Just checking.

Edward chuckled outwardly, amusement glittering in his golden eyes, decoding my intention clearly before tugging me close to place his hand on my neck and kissing my forehead tenderly. I rolled my eyes before starting for my house without him, the light from Charlie's basketball game shining through the window in the darkness of night. A familiar arm wrapped around my waist, but I ignored him stubbornly and kept walking through the front lawn with his arm still around my torso.

Edward stopped me –making me walk against his iron grip futilely until I eventually gave up-, but I childishly refused to look at him. "Bella…" my name came out as a soft laugh when he said it. I attempted to shun the feeling of how much I liked the way it sounded when he did so.

He was such a cheater.

He spun me around in his arms and kissed me. I shoved away from him roughly, laughing playfully, keeping up my silly game. He grinned and pulled me closer faster than I could comprehend and kissed me again.

Then two things happened at the exact same time.

A forceful, sudden gale knocked into us, and I would have fallen over without Edward standing in front of me, blocking most of the push from the unnatural gust. This was odd for such a still night, but we paid it no mind.

And then, Edward's phone vibrated from his pocket.

I frowned against his lips as he took the tiny silver phone out of his pocket without breaking the kiss. He groaned and pulled away a few centimeters to read the screen, the cell phone light illuminating the dark sky.

"Hello?" he asked; his voice husky. I couldn't help but giggle as he cleared his throat quietly.

I watched his jaw lock, eyes turning from liquid topaz to onyx black in seconds. His face- paler in the artificial lighting streaking through the window- was deadly, so different from only seconds beforehand. Edward's body was rigid, and his arm tightened around my waist as Alice's voice was a high-pitched buzz on the other line.

Two seconds later, I was cradled in his arms, ghosting though the forest, and I had no clue what was going on.

* * *

**The present. (Bella is a vampire.)**

**One month after the Volvo is murdered.**

An unexpected wind howled once through the otherwise silent night as Alice gasped; her golden eyes distant and horrified. Everyone's heads snapped to her face instantly, awaiting the bad news that was sure to come. I surveyed Edward's face instead, his eyes mirroring his sister's in every way as he saw into her mind.

Half a second later, Alice was speeding around the room, a snowy tornado. I looked at Edward, but his brow just furrowed in confusion as if he hadn't understood what he had seen. He glanced down at the floor. Alice froze in her wild storm when Jasper stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "What did you see?" he asked urgently, voice firm and worried.

"Why would they come now?" she spat heatedly under her breath, eyes troubled. Esme and Carlisle exchanged alarmed glances. Jasper turned to Edward, staggered.

"What did she see?" he questioned through clenched teeth, each word separated from the other. Edward shook his head, looking dumbfounded and furious at the same time.

"The Volturi…" he murmured in his velvet voice, not sounding bewildered at all, just… engrossed. He positioned his hand over his mouth, leaning forward.. He put The Thinker to shame. Rosalie hissed from upstairs, and she fabricated with Emmett before a human could blink. Emmett didn't give the impression of being worried at all; he was grinning brashly.

Edward rolled his eyes, exasperated. "No, Emmett," he mumbled, frowning.

"What?" I inquired in panic, noticing Jasper's half-wild expression as Alice stared out into space, eyes wide as Jasper held her back with strong arms. Edward looked down at me curiously, staring into my eyes for a few seconds before stating out loud,

"No… they're not. They already did." Alice froze before turning on him.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see it? Jane, Felix, and Demitri are coming now!" she shrieked, hysterical. Edward shook his head, eyes on my face again.

"Pay attention, Alice. In the vision, the Volturi were in the house. The living room had carpet flooring." I gave him an odd look, not sure on how this applied, but Esme gasped.

"Yes, it's good to know you're picking up Esme's taste for home design," Alice snapped. Edward seemed unruffled by her sardonic tone.

"Look down." The flooring was paneled with pale wood flooring. "Esme changed the carpet to wood a year ago," Edward stated. Alice glanced around the room, looking like she wanted to start her run riot again or rip my husband's head off.

"Okay, so Esme's going to change the flooring back to carpet! Edward, this isn't important! The Volturi-"

"You didn't take Bell into consideration, did you?" Alice opened her mouth, but Edward held up a finger, "Let me continue, please. Yes, Bella was in the vision. That's not what I was referring to. She wasn't the same as she was now."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie retorted, obviously irked with the vagueness of Edward's explanation. Emmett rubbed her shoulder.

"She was human." Edward said in a volume barely audible.

My mouth dropped.

"Are you saying Alice had a vision… _of the past_?" Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Yes."

* * *

**The Past**

My eyes were wide as the trees zoomed past us at an impossible speed. I had to remind myself to breathe; I gasped in a huge breath as my hair whipped across my face. Edward's grip only tightened on me,

crushing me gently to his chest. We stopped inside his house, though I had no recall of seeing the house from the outside.

Edward sat on the couch,

yanking me into his lap, arms enveloping me protectively. "Why didn't you see this before?" he seethed at Alice as she paced the floor furiously. If she kept this up, the off-white carpet would disappear under her feet.

"Aro knows about my visions! He made a split decision!" I recalled something Edward had told me a month ago about royalty. The Volturi.

"Why are they coming for us?" I asked, my voice climbing an octave. Edward stroked my hair nervously, trying to calm me.

Carlisle and Esme appeared in the room. "Aro knows about Edward and Alice's abilities. He would do anything to get a hold of them for his own advantage," Carlisle explained.

"That's not the biggest matter at hand! They know nothing of Bella and it's far too late to run." Edward's eyes were blazing.

"She knows the secret," a quiet voice spoke. I turned my head to see Jasper sitting quietly in the corner, unseen. I couldn't breathe.

"What's going to happen?"

My voice merely a feeble breath. Emmett and Rosalie came in through the back door, looking frazzled. Before anyone could say anything, the room grew very silent as seven heads whipped to the front door.

Carlisle opened the door, and I was abruptly standing, hidden behind Edward in the very back of the small crowd the Cullens had formed in their living room. I peeked over Edward so I could see past Jasper's shoulder as a small, beautiful girl with scarlet eyes stepped in the house, followed by two men, one of which's sizes reminded me of Emmett's bulk.

"Welcome, Jane. Felix, Demetri. May I ask to what gratification are we given by your presence this evening?" Carlisle greeted smoothly, the stress in his voice empty. The short female drifted closer in the house, alarming eyes looking slightly uninterested as she stared at each member of the family. I slipped back behind Edward, shrinking from the idea of her staring at me.

"Aro sends me to check up on your family in hopes that Edward and Alice have changed their minds since the last time they spoke to him." She sneered Edward and Alice's names in her childlike voice for reasons I couldn't fathom. I slowly edged back to look at her face again.

"No, thank you," Alice's voice rang through the house.

"I respectfully decline." Edward's voice was a polite monotone. Jane smiled for the first time.

"How disappointing," she sympathized dryly, causing me to shudder reflexively. "But there is another matter at hand, apparently," she said, startling eyes landing right on me, making my heart stop.

Suddenly the whole room was filled with deafening hisses as I was suddenly flying.. Seconds later, Edward was crouched in front of me defensively, vicious, awful snarls ripping from his throat all the way on the other side of the room.

Jane was standing in front of us before I could blink, her stance relaxed and careless as she murmured in distaste. "Really, Carlisle, I'm offended that you honestly thought you could keep this human away from us. You realize what must be done."

Edward lunged for the small girl as she smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Present BPOV**

"If Alice saw something from the past and we were all there, wouldn't we remember it happening?" I

gasped, gaping at Edward. He took my hand, the curves of his lips pulled down.

"Something must have changed to make this happen," Alice murmured, staring into a vision, eyes blank for several minutes. I was aware of Edward gently fingering my wedding ring involuntarily as he looked with Alice into the future. The rest of the family waited in static silence as we waited, the air seeming to crackle with the stress.

"No!" Alice screeched, leaping up and lunging desperately just as the wind screamed

ravenously as if it was seeking for prey. I looked up at Edward, eyes wild as he stared down at me, eyes unfathomable. The whirlwind wailed louder, shattering the glass wall, causing Edward to crouch protectively over me, everyone ducking instinctively.

The wind cut off all together in one dead silence, and Edward was gone.


	3. Chapter 3- IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Hello :)

Long time, no see! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in years, and most of y'all probably don't even remember what this story is about, and half the people that have this story on their alert email thing probably don't even read Fanfiction anymore, but I have good news for the few of you that do. I'm in the process of continuing this story! Wooo!

But I have some bad-ish news… This story is about time travel. And time travel is flipping CONFUSING. Like I-want-to-pull-my-hair-out confusing. And on top of that, while I was recently working on the plot for this story, I realized that there are some things that I've already posted in the last chapter (it was chapter three) of this story that interfere with what I have planned later on! Gahh! So I'm taking out the last chapter so that I can rewrite it to make more sense for the future.

Also, since the plot is kind of confusing I need to be able to write a chapter and then go back and change minor things as I go. Which means that I won't be writing a chapter and then posting it as I go for you guys like people normally do. I'm going to have to write the WHOLE STORY and upload the chapters all together at once when I know that they all make sense and that they're finally complete. So while I hope y'all get excited that I'm continuing this story, don't get TOO excited because it's gonna take a WHILE.

But on the bright side, I'm pretty sure I have the whole plot worked out really well, and to tell you guys the truth, IT'S AWESOME. I'm really excited to write it and eventually have y'all read it. :) But with school and me needing to take my time writing and not updating chapter by chapter it's gonna be a few months.

But I wanted y'all to know what's happening and why I'm taking out chapter 3, and I wanted y'all to know that I'm completing this!

And also know that I'm aware there are probably only like three people actually reading this right now, but that's ok. Thank you!

-Madison


End file.
